De drabbles pequeños, grandes, entre otros
by Yume Yang
Summary: He aqui un compendio de drabbles sueltos, sin relacion uno de otros. De cosas escritas por la autora y algunas elegidas segun quiera los lectores. NOTA: Cualquier pedido de pareja o drabbles es recibido.
1. I Unión

Disclaimer: no me pertenece algo mas T-T...

Bueno en este fic, no tendra una linea argumental que seguir mas o menos seran unos mini-drabble como yo supong de cualquier momento ya sea historico, noticicas, y demas.

En fin seran capitulos que no tengan nada que ver uno de otro ¬¬, y he aqui el primero.

* * *

Chapter 1: Union

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Inglaterra se preguntaba si su reina Elizabeth esta bien de la cabeza. Ella pidiendole algo asi...el siendo un reino y ella su monarca.

Poco o nada pudo hacer para impedir que toda la corte oyera lo que dijo esa vez:

_-:"en este dia de mi asuncion como reina damas y caballeros de esta estimada corte hoy anuncio que ningun hombre en esta faz de la tierra seria el propicio para ser mi rey, mas yo les digo quien mejor consorte que mi propio reino?...pues hoy anuncio que me caso con Inglaterra..."_

Que vergonsozo fue el que todos espectantes le miraran, pero ya solo quedaba aceptar, esperando que la "union" con su reina conllevara un futuro grandioso.

* * *

Y aqui se acaba el primero, si quieren encargar algo en especifico me lo dicen por PM o review, despues habra algun momento en que yo deje las referencias si son historicas del mismo.

y...hasta pronto!1


	2. II Panda escocés

Discleimer: Hetalia no es mio T.T

Regrese por el segundo chapter...disfruten

* * *

Chapter II: Panda escocés

No entendia la razon por la que el asiatico estaba presente, hasta que dijo:

.-Vengo a ver al panda que pronto vendra...o algo asi.

Ahi compredio que como el, tambien habai mucha gente esperandoa que llegar en algunos meses, ni el mismo creeria si no fuera por el honkonés, lo que ocurriria

* * *

Cortito y bonito...se acepta de todo, y recuerden pueden pedir algun momento en especifico de X país...y pues creo que no cuesta mucho hacer click en ese botoncito review... o si? jejejeje

Hasta la proxima 3


	3. III Falda escocesa

Discleimer: nada me pertenece, excepto estos pequeños fragmentos intentos de drabbles (?)

Y regreso luego de unos días de no subir de aquí nada, yo pensaba hacerlo mas seguido pero me pesan encima de la espalda los exámenes trimestrales ¬¬ (excusa).

Si tienen alguna duda sobre algo de lo ya escrito o de lo que futuramente llegase a escribir avísenseme yo con gusto puedo explicarles- aunque más o menos la idea iba de que adivinasen… hay algunos datos que más o menos guiarían al momento si es histórico ( como es que se va dar de vez en cuando), noticia actual ( de vez en cuando veo la tele ^^), o solo es algo que no va ni de un lado ni del otro para los dos casos. En el momento en que el fic tenga ya por ahí de más de 10 capítulos daré las explicaciones referentes a cada una, pero si quieren pueden preguntármelo, -aunque bien tardare un poco en responderlas ¬¬U.

+++Este capítulo va dedicado en especial a delicioustomato que me pidió que hiciera algo sobre Scott ^^, que lo disfrutes…

* * *

Chapter III: Falda escocesa

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.

Ya era el colmo que ellos llamaran falda a su "kilt"

Además de que varios países, solo por mencionar que conocía unos cuantos, le preguntaban siempre:

_-¿Por qué usas una falda de "niña", Scott?-_

Después de eso los fulminaba, a quien osara siquiera pronunciar susodichas palabras, en esos mismos instantes cualquiera querría estar enterrados a mil metros de bajo de la tierra.

Y eso lleva a la cuestión de porque estaba usando su kilt, si tanto le molestaba que los demás países le restregasen lo "poco varonil "que lucía…la razón una sola.

Todo era culpa por una tonta y estúpida declaración de amor aun mucho más estúpido e imbécil estadounidense.

* * *

Ah, por fin salió, me tomo un tiempo pero no más de unas horas ver que tema querías, la idea estaba pero, ya se iba armando y desarmando, tu entiendes, no?

Ya saben si quieren algo en especifico díganmelo, ya sea alguna pareja, o momento que les parezca importante…y demás, me dan para escribir mas, aunque bien deba investigar si es necesario ^^, y ya dado el aviso…

Hasta pronto!

PD: Creen que deba cambiar el nombre del fic? Y si es así cual me recomendarían? (ya que no está acorde con el titulo a mi parecer ^^u- bueno, ya veremos que dicen- y sin meter mas nada, chau!)


	4. IV Recuerdo

Aquí sigo…después de tanto tiempo…y ya me siento apenada de no escribir por tantas semanas -.-u (disculpas generales), pero estuve leyendo que varias personitas por aquí estuvieron opinando gracias…ahora me siento una deudora de fics, por el momento intentare hacerlos, lo mejor posible y no apresurarme haciendo algo que nadie le guste.

Según la recomendación de los reviews en cuestión deberé realizar algunos cambios para explicar ciertos capítulos, que a más de uno dejo confundido, y creo que se quedaron con esta cara O.o (WTF?), ya dara las debidas referencias mi queridos lectores, así que no se preocupen…y entre otras cosas, este capítulo está dedicado a: deliciustomato y fujoshi hetaliana1 que querían continuación del anterior capitulo.

Y sin más preámbulos…Disfruten!~

PD: Aclaraciones al final…

Chapter V: Recuerdo

Ya de hace rato que la conferencia había empezado y Alfred F. Jones está cansado de escuchar el parloteo de Inglaterra: blabla que PBI blabla que estas gordo blablabla deja de distraerte bloody hell… y así seguiría por dos horas más, es que a caso no podía pasar algo interesante?, era mucho pedir?…tan cansado estaba de que nada nuevo ocurriera que se durmió.

Llevándolo a entre sueños recordar a cierto pelirrojo candente. ( NT: ¬u¬, ya tienen idea de lo que piensa, no?)

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- _

_En verdad le daba curiosidad a una pequeña colonia de Inglaterra*, mas para no divagar cierto niño hiperactivo de 5 añitos, el conocer al quien llamaban "Escocia", de las pocas veces que lo había visto, era en una reunión con su tutor, además de haber visto a su gemelo en cada uno de ellos, después de las charlas de ambos, el inglés le aviso que su hermanito quedaría a cargo del pelirrojo…_

_A mi primera vista no le dio mucha confianza, tenía una cara de pocos amigos que lo había asustado, además de que anteriormente escuchaba ciertas d conversaciones de ambos ( que eran a puerta cerrada, pero nuestro futuro estadounidense no se las ingeniaría acaso, era necesario solo el apoyarse con una vaso y la oreja en la puerta para verificar que se tramaban), ciertamente su tutor tenia cierto rencor hacia él, cada vez que terminaban el ceño fruncido era lo único visible y mas que obvio, para saber que no podía confiar en el escocés._

_Como hermano mayor no permitiría que su hermano Mati...Marcos(?). Bueno no se acordaba su nombre pero igual mientras estuviera él no lo dejaría con alguien como el pelirrojo, ya se sentía feliz por realizar la heroica acción de salvar a su hermano, de seguro que había forzado a su tutor a acceder a sus malignos planes. (NT: no es tierno?)_

_Lo poco de idea que tenia, es que vivía en lo que se llamaba en ese tiempo Nueva Escocia*, tan entusiasmado estaba que se fue sin prever que debía llevar consigo algo que lo protegiera del frio._

_Si que tardo un tiempo largo para llegara a la residencia del escocés, no mas se metió en una carroza que llevara hasta ahí fue cuestión de horas, y ya se encontraba frente de la gran casa en donde su hermano debiera encontrarse._

_Por ser pequeño es que tenia mas ventaja, fácilmente se escabullo entre todas las piezas y pasillos para encontrarlo, evitando en conjunto que no fuera visto por nadie._

_Solo faltaba una pieza que ver, al entrar en ella, se queda asombrado con lo bellos retratos, la inmensa biblioteca que ya por más que fuera 10 veces más grande por mucho le rebasaría, supuestamente, las diversas armas que se encontraban en vitrinas, y había un montón de cosas más que le parecían familiar…ahora que recordaba esto mas parecía una fachada al igual que la de Inglaterra, pero mas bonita se dijo internamente._

_Ya a la primera se dio cuenta de que no estaba ahí su hermanito a sí que dio una paso atrás para marcharse pero sin darse cuenta de que había una trampa-un pequeña arruga en la alfombra-, se resbalo, y para amortiguar la caída se sujeto a lo que tenía más próximo o más cerca, según se quiera decir, tomo con sus manitos el mantel, y con eso pensó que se salvaría…y nomas se empeoro todo, ya que el arriba del ya mencionado, se encontraba un jarrón el cual cayó estrepitosamente, produciendo un estremecedor ruido._

_Empezó a temblar, lo peor es que pasara algún sirviente, o para más mal que bien, el escocés rondara por allí, si eso fuera así jamás volvería a ver la luz del día._

_Oyó como se acercaban, y se escondió detrás de las cortinas tal vez con suerte no se darían cuenta de que estaba ahí._

_La puerta se abrió dejando relucir a cierto escocés con cara de enfado, ya que escucho cierto ruido que le advierto que un intruso había entrado a su fachada, ya vería el que se metió quien era él._

_-: Sal de una vez- enfurecido dijo, produciendo en el norteamericano una sensación de miedo en todo su cuerpo._

_-ya sé que hay alguien aquí, el jarrón no se puede romper solo- no había salida, pero igual no quería salir para ser maltratado._

_-si nos sales en estos instantes, tendré que echarte a patadas- salió de su escondite._

_- lo siento, no quería… por favor no me lastimes- se encontraba temblando como gelatina._

_-el mocoso de Inglaterra- refunfuño, no esperando que aquel niño hiperactivo se hubiera atrevido a estar allí mismo- que esta haces aquí?, es que acaso el tonto de mi hermano ni se da cuenta que te esfumaste?_

_-no es un tonto- se irrito la colonia, no le gustaba en nadie ofendiera a su tutor…pese a que a veces le parecía aburrido lo quería mucho._

_- lo es… por no ser capaz de mantenerte a raya- refiriéndose a lo que estuviera en despacho._

_-Quiero ver a mi hermano…- determinado lo miro fijamente._

_- no está aquí- para calmarlo continuo- el está bien no es necesario que te preocupes por cosas así- dijo despreocupado, ya que cuidaba al futuro Canadá*, como se le había sido indicado por el molesto de su hermano_

_-Donde esta?- insistió con mas animo, haciendo que el escocés suspirara de exasperación es que no entendía que debía largarse?._

_- marcharte de una vez, no quiero tener problemas- y era enserio ya tenía más asuntos de importancia que el tener que soportar los problemas que le ocasionarían si es que Inglaterra se enteraba, que su adorada colonia estaba allí._

_-No lo hare hasta que no lo vea._

_- no te pedí tu opinión de lo que quieres hacer, debes irte de un vez…- tratando de clamarse y usando su tono más amable que podía en esos instantes, hasta que vio como empezaba a nevar fuertemente, era lo último que necesitaba tener que soportar al mocoso de su hermano- rayos, ya demasiado tarde, debes quedarte._

_- pero me dijiste que no querías verme_

_- Cambio de situación-dijo secamente- no ves como está afuera- señalo por la venta- solo si estuviera loco pensaría en tener que mandarte con ese clima…-lo dijo mas por lo de no soportar los berrinches, entre insultos que le "regalaría" su hermano. _

_Cuando dijo aquello pensó que no era tan malo como, lo pensaba, y es que no sabía la razón de dichas palabras. Sin poder hacer mas tuvo que quedarse hasta que mejorar el tiempo, con suerte mañana volvería, pero se sentía triste, no había llegado a realizar su heroico deseo…además de que aun seguía esa idea de que el escocés no podía ser malo._

_Era de noche, y se encostraba entre las cubiertas de la cama, se encontraba inquieto en estos momentos es en quemas tenía miedo, y que pasaba si al cerrar los ojos aparecía un monstruo, hasta las sombras que se proyectaban desde la venta lo atemorizaban, si estuviera es su casa Inglaterra le diría que no existían tales monstruos, y que no tuviera miedo, asiéndolo sentir seguro. El problema es que no estaba con él, y su hermano según le comunico el escocés no llegaría hasta hacia algunos días, se encontraba solo._

_Podría ir a ver al escocés, pero…es que no lo conocía lo bastante para decirle que tenía miedo a la oscuridad, los héroes no tienen miedo…pero no podía evitar sentirse atemorizado, y así juntando todo su valor fue hasta la habitación del escocés_

_Se acerco lentamente, y despacio para no despertarlo, pero igual el escocés supo de su presencia sus ojos esmeralda se fijaron en el niño, ¿Qué hacía a estas horas despierto? Se pregunto internamente._

_-qué pasa?- pregunto algo molesto._

_-la pieza es muy grande y…y puedo quedarme aquí?- pregunto temeroso _

_-no- repuso, poco y nada quería lidiar con el niño_

_-por favor- pidió suplicante, con sus ojitos de borrego a medio morir_

_Porque tenía que ser tan molesto?, ya no sabía si continuar diciéndolo que se largara o permitirle, aquello, pero se veía tan indefenso…solo era una noche se repitió mañana ya no lo vería pronto, siendo así cedería, y no es que le agradaba el pequeño._

_-Mientras no molestes, puedes quedarte- _

_Sonrió, dejando al esboces atónito, en verdad se veía adorable. Ya metiéndose en la cama paso un rato para que se durmiera, se sintió tan cómodo estando ahí mientras se acurrucaba cerca de él, no sabía porque pero en esos momentos el escocés el aprecia la persona más buena del mundo, después de Inglaterra._

_Aunque ese poco a poco cambiaria, para algo valía el vivir más que una persona, no?…_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Despertó, solo por que le habían gritado el inglés, ya muchas naciones, se habían fueran a sus respectivos lugares.

El ya iba a retirarse, sin anticipar que cierto pelirrojo estaba esperándolo, para darle cierta confesión. Que con tantas ansias habría esperado…desde que lo conoció aquella vez.

Ya acabado esto puede que haga algo mas, según pidan estaré a su entera disposición…aunque tal vez tarde medio siglo lo hare. Terminado este parte vamos por las:

Aclaraciones

_**una pequeña colonia de Inglaterra:**_no use el nombre humano, ya que el estadounidense es quien relata desde su perspectiva (en gran parte), de lo que acontece, y ya con lo dicho delante de hiperactivo dejo en claro que es el.

**Nueva Escocia:** después de que los ingleses les quitaran lo que respectivamente hoy llamamos Canadá a los francés decidieron, instaurar esta ciudad dejando bien en claro su dominio.

Y ya como para que no digan que saco información de cualquier parte he aquí una de la Wikipedia:

El territorio fue capturado por fuerzas británicas durante la Guerra de la reina Ana, que es como se conoce el conflicto de Guerra de Sucesión Española en el escenario Norteamericano. La titularidad inglesa fue ratificada por el Tratado de Utrecht (1713). Quedaría ratificada la posesión inglesa por el Tratado de París (1763) al recibir Gran Bretaña todos los territorios franceses en el Canadá.

**Futuro Canadá:** En esta parte no me sentía a gusto con llamarle ni Nueva Escocia, ya que mas esto se usa como lugar en donde residía obviamente el pelirrojo, decidí dejarlo así, por el simple hecho de que Canadá no estaba constituido como Quebec (_Canadá Este_) y Ontario (_Canadá Oeste_).

Cumpliendo con las expectativas o no del público, ya saben quienes, quise dejar marcado lo que sienta Alfred, ya que en el anterior Scott, fue quien dejo en claro lo que sentía, y más o menos hacer una historia como flashback de lo ocurrido en un inicio para que se conocieran, ya que me pareció importante, pero como dije antes puedo continuar haciendo algo mas, eso será si se quiere o no, y ya saben cómo avisarme ¬u¬. cofcofreviewcofcof.

Ya en el próximo estaré al tanto de la siguiente petición, si hay alguna incoherencia no duden en avisar, además de que tal vez hallen errores leves (eso siempre me acompañara),y pues todo vale para mejorar, n.n.

Con nada que decir…

Hasta pronto!


End file.
